


These Moments Paint a Picture

by SteelGrace



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fixer Raelle, Or Live in America, Raelle knows things, Random snippets from my head, Show me more magic, Southern Raelle, The Collar Family Traditions, The Collar family didn't always live in Chippewa Cession, The smallest actions can speak loudest, no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelGrace/pseuds/SteelGrace
Summary: Raelle may be prickly but she follows the teachings that were given to her.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 264





	1. Safe Spaces

The first thing Raelle did when she moved in beside putting up her mother’s letters, was carve several runes into the door and window frames. Into the doorway she carved Hagalaz, Elhaz, and Isa, to turn away evil and those who would wish harm to those within. She whispered to the runes as she carved.

“A spell of safety here I cast

A ward of might to hold us fast

A shield before us and behind

To right and left protection do I bind

Keep those who dwell within safe

Inside the sacred space”

She would then prick a finger and place a drop of blood into the center of the trio of runes before doing the same to window frame. She had set stronger protections into her home for her father’s protection, taking over for her mother’s shattered runes. She was always a little behind the rest of the girls to practice, strengthening the runes every chance she’d get.

Abigail and Tally never had nightmares in the dorm. 


	2. Mother Hen Raelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An army marches on its stomach.

“Here Tal.” Raelle dropped an extra apple onto Tally’s tray along with a tube of peanut butter. She sets her tray down as she watches Tally perk up and start munching on slice of peanut butter covered apple. Raelle starts to eat her own food ignoring Abigail’s questioning look.

“Man, I’m always hungry now.” Commented Tally around a mouth full of peanut butter apple.

“Well yah know what with all the work we’re doing, we burn about three times the calories as normal.” Stated Raelle calmly.

Tally shook her head slowly she hadn’t known; her mom had never enlisted so it was likely she hadn’t known either. Abigail paused to blink in shock.

“Yah know you can get seconds, right?” mentioned Raelle sending Tally off with her tray in search seconds.

Abigail put her spoon down and looked at Raelle speaking slowly, “Tally’s mom had a dispensation.”

Raelle nods, “So, what Tally doesn’t know can hurt Tally.”

“We’ll just need to look out then won’t we.” Stated Abigail getting an agreeing nod from Raelle as they went back to eating. 


	3. A Gift to the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle knows you don't go to wedding without a gift.

It might have escaped most people’s attentions, but Raelle did have manners. Her mama had made sure to teach her to mind herself especially when she was a guest in someone else’s home. There were certain traditions that had to be observed at weddings regardless of the class of people involved. So, when Abigail invited the unit to her cousin’s wedding she got started on a gift. Her issues with Petra Bellweather wasn’t going to be allowed to affect her manners.

“Hey, Abigail what does your cousin actually hope from this wedding?” asked Raelle digging out a small carved wooden box from the closet.

“Truthfully, this is about having another baby Bellweather on the way.” Admits Abigail not looking up from her book.

Tally claps her hands in excitement, and Raelle nods slowly to herself as she opens the box in her hands to study the contents, “A baby Bellweather huh.”

Several days later Raelle gives a box wrapped in mint green wrapping paper to Abigail.

“It’s the Bellweather Unit’s wedding gift.” She says gruffly walking away.

Later as Abigail passed on the gift, she watched as her cousin unwrapped a pair of delicate gold and silver wire bracelets, stamped with Berkano for her and Ingwaz for him. The bracelets fairly humming with song.


	4. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks are personal and powerful.

Tally’s mark was set high behind her left ear. It took the shape of an abstract bird that glimmered and flashed a metallic purple. It sang of freedom and fair winds, sparking to life when Tally first crested that wave with a trusted partner. The freedom to be herself, to be desirable and beautiful.

Abigail’s curled over the top of her right breast. It took the shape of a trailing vine and blazed a fiery red against her mocha skin. Singing of power and glory, as she tasted her partners pulse beneath her lips, as she rode the man under her into exhaustion. Power to stand on her own and the glory that lived in her blood hers for taking.

Scylla’s mark rested below her belly button. A crescent shape in night sky navy blue. It rang courage and determination, speaking of stolen moments of happiness on the run, and that first stolen night of memories with Porter when they were sixteen. Courage to take any moment she could and the determination to live them to their fullest.

Raelle’s lay on her back, along her spine, and above her heart. It was an almost glowing turquoise circle that almost looked like someone had used a paint brush to put it on her skin. It whispered dreams of hope, love, and passion. It whispered to her heart when an older girl took her hand during Beltane at Chippewa Cession, promising her the night. It gave her hope that she would find a passionate love for more than just a single night. 


	5. Summertime Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Heatwave just might kill Raelle.

Temperatures had risen with the coming of summer causing the witches of Fort Salem to start shedding as manner layers as they could and start practicing their wind chills. Sports bras and cargo shorts were the new staple of the base during any time that didn’t require the witches to appear in dress uniforms.

Raelle on the other hand had continued to where her combat pants and sleeveless tank tops seemingly immune to the sweltering heat rocking the area. No, what would kill her was all the muscle and skin on display right now.

“Heads up Tally.” Shouted Abigail as she whipped her scourge around, the dart flying over Tally’s head, as she ducks, toward the oncoming mannequin behind her. Tally whooped as she felt the rain of powder on her back and wind struck another mannequin adding to the rain of stone chips. Raelle took the last mannequin approaching the unit by bisecting it in half.

“Well done ladies go get cleaned up and patched up.” Smiled Sgt. Quartermain in rare approval.

The girls shared secret grins as they headed to their dorm intent on retrieving their shower kits. Halfway back Raelle noticed the bloody trail through the fine coat of stone powder coating Tally’s back.

“Dammit Tally, hang on.” Raelle reached forward to inspect the cut already falling into fixer mode as the girls had dubbed it.

“Alright, it’s not too bad. Shower first and then I’ll stitch this, that means hot water and soap Tally, not another cold shower.” She gives her a serious look waiting for Tally’s agreement before turning to Abigail.

“Hey, no blood no foul.” Snarked Abigail turning around slowly to show she wasn’t bleeding anywhere. Raelle nodded her eyes following the trail of sweat that lead to Abigail’s breasts before blinking and shaking her head.

“Right shower.” She said pushing between her two taller unit mates.

Tally and Abigail shared smirks as they followed Raelle. The wondering eyes that had infected Raelle had led to some hilarious instances that week. Walking into a wall staring at Tally’s ass. Nearly getting smacked in the face by a training dart after getting distracted by Abigail’s assets.

But nothing topped the fact that they got to witness Raelle pour an entire bottle of water down her front when Scylla called her attention on the lawn. Scylla who had been wearing the shortest pair of cargo shorts in existence and a tight sweat soaked sports bra. They didn’t stop teasing Raelle for days.


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our scars tell the stories of our lives.

Scars, marks that litter the body, telling stories of adventure, survival, and love. We collect those marks throughout all our life, and they become a roadmap of each hardship and triumph.

Scylla gazed down at a sleeping Raelle, head propped up in her hand. When she was sleeping Raelle looked younger and softer. Her rage and the weight of training falling away for little while. Scylla carefully ran a finger down the now faded burn scar along Raelle’s ribs, the subtle rippled flesh that was more felt than seen now.

Her eyes traced a wicked white fractal pattern on Raelle’s right knee and she her hand down to cup the knee tracing the pattern with her thumb.

“My pa jacked his knee up during work.” Came a rough sleep filled voice. Scylla’s eyes flicked up but Raelle still had hers closed. Her thumb caressed the scar again. Well, if she was going to get answers. She let go of Raelle’s knee and traced the scar along her jaw line.

“This one?” she asked.

“Took it off the same woman I did the burn scar.” Raelle hummed turning head to place a kiss on Scylla’s palm. Resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her, Scylla reluctantly moved her hand to the curving scar over Raelle’s left hip.

“This?” she lightly brushes the sensitive flesh along the hip bone.

“I- ah, took that from an older girl she had picked it up hunting, her family has always shared the bounty with mine during harder times, so I didn’t mind helping out.” Raelle’s breath hitched as Scylla brought her nails into play lightly scratching her inner hip.

Scylla gave into her first impulse held at bay for so long and rolled onto Raelle tangling their legs together. Raelle’s eyes flew open exposing bright blues just as Scylla swooped down to capture her lips and scooped up a leg by her knee hitching it over her hip. Scylla broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

“You are too good these people, and this world.” She bent down and placed a gentle kiss along the scar on Raelle’s jaw before starting to suck a trail bruises down her throat. Raelle throwing her head back with a moan eyes shut tight. 


	7. Conscription Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days change things forever.

Raelle carefully closed the door to her room, leaving her father to worry himself further in the living room. He shouldn’t have to see the moment he lost her. She started removing sketches from her walls, leftovers from lessons when her mama was still alive. Images of plants, runes, and even a breakdown of various minor songs.

Tossing a cardboard box onto her bed she stacks papers into it to be put in storage later. Placing the rune chains from her walls in the box as well she glances at her clock, two minutes. Raelle went to the candle on her dresser and picked up the lighter beside it, lighting it. Glancing at her clock again she walks to the center of her room and waits.

Midnight

A flash of fire heralded the appearance of the oath band and coin, taking a shaky breath Raelle speaks,

“I Raelle Collar do solemnly pledge

To protect and defend The United States of America

Against all enemies foreign and domestic

I will faithfully serve and obey the rules and articles

For the governing of the army of The United States

All secrets keep

All lawful commands willingly performed

As dictated by the Salem Accords.”

Reaching a hand up as the last of the oath band burned away, Raelle let her coin fall into her hand. She could practically feel the bindings settling in place. She turned the coin over and traced her name in the cool metal. Looking at the clock again she reads the time 12:05. Clutching the coin in her hand Raelle goes over to the lit candle on her dresser and blows it out staring at the twirling smoke in the air.

“Happy Birthday to me.”


	8. Calling all Chippewa Cession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chippewa look after their own.

Rory Redmane had bitten her tongue long enough. She had watched as Raelle Collar was placed in a unit with the daughter of the woman heavily responsible for sending her mother to her death. That Bellweather ended up later cracking Raelle’s jaw and trying to ditch her unit didn’t surprise her. She watched as Raelle was pursued and seduced by the troubling necro second year who landed her in the infirmary for unauthorized salva use. She watched as she was brought in unconscious with shattered ribs and a dead body, having chased after death to save a life. 

No more.

No more was Rory Redmane going leave a daughter of Chippewa Cession to fend for herself.

Arranging for a care package from home with letters from her father and some traditional medicine from the Cession was easy. Managing to make sure Ramshorn had a hard time getting any time alone was a little harder but she seemed to have an unexpected ally in Sgt. Quartermain. Granted Raelle and Ramshorn still spent time together but there was less chance of another salva incident. Rory almost put plans in place to make an impression on Bellweather but that seemed to have mostly cleared up, so she would take a wait and see policy with that one.

“Raelle!” Rory waved when Raelle turned to see who called her, “Well hell kid, look at you all kitted out.”

Raelle in full mess dress her mother’s charm pinned to her breast smiled in recognition.

“Rory Redmane, it’s been a while.” Raelle left her unit mates to step forward and clasp arms with Rory.

“Just sorry it took so long to look you up kid.” Rory admitted, but that wouldn’t happen again she’d make sure of it.


	9. Fever Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is sick.

Today was not a good day. The world was hazy and heated. Her throat felt scratchy and dry. Raelle suppressed a cough grinding her jaw a little to keep her mouth shut. Slowly blinking she tried to focus on Sgt. Quartermain who was explaining Seed 80. The seed of Momentum. Depending on how rapidly or slowly you sang allowed you to either speed up or slow down your momentum.

Raelle really didn’t want to know what would happen if you coughed during the sequence. Oddly, she was getting away with not trying the seed as Abigail and Libba were engaged in a competition. Using seed 80 the goal was to keep a ten-pound weight from dropping to the floor for as long as possible. The seed was often used in junction with Salva for combat drops.

Breathing shallow Raelle listened to the sound of whizzing in her lungs, and discretely popped a cough drop. Observing Abigail and Libba she had to admit that Abigail had the better breath control. Raelle smiled at Tally when she glanced at her in worry, Tally was too observant sometimes, her and Scylla noticing all the moments of weakness she allowed herself, and all the ones she didn’t.

Finally, Libba let her weight fall as she took in a large breath of air. Abigail’s taunting covered up by Sgt. Quartermain’s dismissal of the group. Raelle followed behind her unit carefully gaze firmly fixed to Tally’s back as they made their way back to the dorm. Once back she sat on her bed and laid back slowly into the embrace of her bed. She waved a hand at her girls.

“I’ll join yall in a minute.” She rasped getting worried looks from the girls. It took several tries to shoo them out. The door close behind them and Raelle closed her eyes, she was so tired. She gave into to the urge cough turning her face in to her pillow. The cough sounded wet and crackling. As the fit subsided all her energy went with the coughing. She needed a minute. She’d get up in a minute. Just … One … Minute.

Raelle became aware of muffled speaking. One voice, then two voices. A hand on her forward. More speaking and then one voice disappear. It comes back with a third voice, this one older. Raelle feels herself be moved more firmly onto the bed; her clothes changed. Blanket are tucked around her form. The third voice speaks to the other two before leaving, the second voice leaving shortly after the third.

When the second voice comes back it brings with it a soothing voice softly lilting and filled with honey. This voice causes annoyance in the first. There’s a back and forth between the three, and then quiet. A warm familiar body slides into the bed with her, bringing the soft honey voice with it. A hand cups her cheek, and where she had no energy for anything before, Raelle finds the energy to turn into the familiar body and fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cross prompt of Motherland: Fort Salem and Sense8. If you don't know Sense8 you may not get the short.

Abigail studied the open textbook on her desk frowning down at the mess of math equations. An open window bringing in a breeze from outside, golden sunlight dancing along the window ledge.

Tally leaned over her shoulder pointing at a point in the book, “Your forgetting to account for the difference.”

“Dammit!” Abigail turned to her homework and started to fix her mistakes, “Thanks Tal.”

“No problem Abigail.” Tally turned towards the stove stirring the simmering stew. Rain could be heard pouring down onto the roof, wind lashing across the sides of the house.

“Can you double check me Tal?” asked Abigail as she took over stirring the stew.

“Sure.” Tally chirped as she picked up Abigail’s homework. She leaned back in the plush desk chair eyes flicking over Abigail’s paper looking for any mistakes. “I think your good this time Abs.”

Abigail pumps her fist as she turned off the stove. Raelle opened a cabinet to the left and plucked a single bowl out asking, “Your Mom not eatin with you Tal?”

“No, she has a matriarch’s bake and meet over at the Roche’s tonight.” Tally replied ladling stew into the bowl. Raelle adds a second ladle full of stew into the bowl. Tally rolls her eyes as she takes the bowl to the table settling in to eat.

Abigail cuts into her chicken cordon bleu, “My Mother won’t be joining me either she’s in meeting for next several days, so I mostly have the run of the place.”

Raelle scoops up a spoonful of frosted flakes some milk dripping off the spoon as she eats.

Tally humms at the first taste of the chicken gathering another forkful. Abigail smirks over the cereal bowl at her as Raelle dips a piece of buttered bread into the bowl of stew to sop up some the broth.

\--

Raelle lay on the roof of her home the stars bright in the night sky. Abigail lay beside her taking in the quiet. Tally smiles softly from the other side.

Tally’s eyes are the first to slide shut laying on her side on hand under her pillow and forgetting to turn off the lamp on her bedside table.

Abigail is next as lays sprawled on top of her silk sheets, an arm over her face. Her window firmly shut.

Raelle made sure Tally and Abigail were firmly in bed before she allowed herself to drift off to sleep still on her roof firefly flickering in the night.


End file.
